<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll be waiting for you by that_space_ace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494813">I'll be waiting for you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_space_ace/pseuds/that_space_ace'>that_space_ace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, How Do I Tag, M/M, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:14:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_space_ace/pseuds/that_space_ace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The last few days of the count down went differently for the two boys. Remus was the most stressed and scared than he every remembered being. And Patton, well Patton couldn't recall a time he had been so excited.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll be waiting for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There's not much intruality content so I decided that I would give writing it a shot.</p>
<p>Anyways I wrote this instead of doing homework so that's how I'm starting my 2021.</p>
<p>Hope y'all enjoy this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The countdown was something that no one could refuse. Watching the numbers tick closer to zero was a pastime for everyone. Some people dreaded when the clock hit zero, and others looked forward to the second they would meet the person they would spend their life with.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Man Re, four more years until someone has to deal with you for </span>
  <em>
    <span>the rest of their life</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I feel bad for that person. After all who would willingly spend time with you? You’re so loud and annoying. They have no idea what they are getting into.” Roman said to Remus before the bell for the first period rang.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Remus hated his clock. Every second that was closer to zero was a second closer to the day his poor soulmate would have to deal with him. No one would willingly be around him. Roman was right, he always is. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once he got seated at his desk he pulled out his notebook and started to draw in it, tuning out the teacher in the process. He wanted to draw a puppy in his notebook, really he did. Of course, that's not what he drew because how could someone as messed up as Remus draw something so innocent. He ended up drawing what looked like a dog with tentacles eating a person. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of Remus’ day went the same way as always. He scared the freshmen and made everyone else in his grade uncomfortable. He ate lunch alone and went home to get yelled at for his brother's problems. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Patton was as cheery as he could be. He got to meet his soulmate in four years. Four more years for him to wait until he met the one person who would accept him for who he is. Flaws and all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Other than his attitude everything went the same at school. He went to his classes, got praised by his teacher for his enthusiasm, talked to Emile during culinary arts class, and had his lunch money taken by Janus. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he got home his mother noticed the excitement radiating off of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, honey, what’s got you so bubbly today?” She asked while preparing dinner for the two of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In exactly four years I’m gonna meet my soulmate. What do you think they’ll be like mom?” Patton answered, causing the two to start gushing about their soulmates.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>5:37:29</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Remus wasn’t ready to meet his soulmate. He didn’t want to ruin their life. Less than six hours. That’s how long they had before they were trapped with Remus for the rest of their life. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Remus wasn’t expecting anyone to come over today and planned his schedule around today so that he wouldn’t have to leave his apartment. He can’t ruin someone’s life if he never meets them. That sounds like good logic. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So Remus had planned to stay in all day today. He had already bought any groceries that he would need to last him a day in his apartment. He put on DHMIS for entertainment while he waited for the numbers to count down and go away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>5:37:29</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Patton was excited to meet his soulmate today. Emile invited him over so they could bake together and give away some of the goods. After Patton told Emile that he was supposed to meet his soulmate today Emile said that they might be able to meet his soulmate when delivering the goods. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And who was Patton to say no to that? So he grabbed all of the things that they might need at his apartment and drove over to Emile's apartment complex.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>2:19:36</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Remus heard a lot of noise coming from his upstairs neighbor and it was distracting him from the shows he was binging. He decided that he was tired of the noise and grabbed his broom and banged on the ceiling to let them know that they were being loud. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The noise started to go down from there. It was quieter but it was still there. Remus decided that it wasn’t worth it. He would have loved to go up there and make the people there too uncomfortable to irritate him again but that would be going against his plan to stay home all day. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>2:19:36</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Patton and Emile were having fun baking all day. Every hour that passed the two would let out an excited squeal. They hadn’t realized how loud they were being until they heard a thump from downstairs. The message was clear and the two decided that when the goods were done cooling they would go give some to their neighbor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They just needed to ice one more batch of cookies and let their cupcakes cool down so they could ice those too. They hadn’t taken into account just how much time would pass before they would be able to give their neighbors the goods.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>00:10:58</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Remus had been crying for the last hour because he didn’t want to ruin his soulmate's future. Those seconds were so close and he wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he were at fault for his soulmate's misery.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He kept his eyes on his clock as tears silently slid down his face, watching the last seconds of his soulmate's freedom drift away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>00:10:58</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They had just finished icing the last cupcake when they noticed that Patton had almost ten minutes left until he would be able to meet the person that he would hopefully spend the rest of his life with. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Emile suggested that they go downstairs first and give his downstairs neighbor his baked goods first but Patton pointed out that that would waste time because they still wanted to give his next-door neighbors goods too. So they started with Emile’s floor losing track of time yet again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>00:00:15</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Remus watched as the last few seconds were going to leave his clock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The neighbors upstairs had gone silent a few minutes ago which concerned Remus a little bit but he had just assumed that they might have left their apartment for something.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Remus heard a knock on his door and went to open it not expecting it. Of course, his curiosity made him forget how awful he looked, and was surprised to see the faces of two people go from bubbly to concern in half a second. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Remus made eye contact with the shorter of the two men two loud beeps signaled the end of the count down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Pat here he is!” The taller man said to the smaller.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hiya there kiddo, I’m Patton and it looks like we're soulmates.” The shorter of the two, Patton said to Remus.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Remus looked between the two trying not to break down again in front of these strangers. The taller man seemed to notice and spoke up, “Hey, are you okay? Do you need me to leave because I can leave the two of you alone?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s probably a good idea Emile,” Patton responded while Remus stayed silent. Emile walked to the stairs and headed up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once Emile was out of sight Remus apologized to Patton, “I am so sorry that you have to deal with me. I was trying to avoid this so that maybe you wouldn’t have to but that didn't work and now I’m gonna ruin your life and you’re gonna hate me like everyone else. I’m sorry I didn’t mean for this to happen I swear I didn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Patton just blinked in response unsure of how to respond. After about a minute he asked, “Why would you ruin my life?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s just how I am. I’m a pain and everyone hates me and leaves me because they can’t deal with me. I thought you would be better off if you never met me. I thought you would just get a new soulmate and not have to spend the rest of your life with me.” Remus didn’t know when tears started falling again which is why he was surprised when Patton hugged him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t care what other people think. What matters is how you treat me and how you are with me. They don’t matter and they don’t sound like very good people anyway. How about this I can give you my number and send you a time and place so we can get coffee if you want to you can let me know and if you don’t want to and you just want to be friends you can tell me. You don’t have to choose anything immediately And you have a say in this.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Remus nodded while the tears were still running down his cheeks. He stepped back and gave Patton his phone so he could plug in his number still silent from his tears. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I- uh, I didn’t get your name.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“R-Remus,” Remus answered throat sore from crying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>About a week had passed and Remus had just received a text from Patton asking to meet at the cafe downtown at 6.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After three hours Remus decided that if he tried hard enough the two of them could be happy and even if they weren’t compatible romantically they could be friends. He texted back and started getting ready because he wanted to impress Patton.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope y'all enjoyed this. I don't write much but have started getting into it recently so it might not be great yet but I do hope I can improve over time.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>